


Diet Coke Break

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: LLF Comment Project, M/M, office life AU, trouble-free AU, unapologetic ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: Nathan takes a break from his computer screen to take a look out the window, there's a building site ... it's a hot day ... you know where this is going.Originallyposted on tumblr.





	Diet Coke Break

Nathan clicked  _ Send  _ on another email to head office that probably wouldn't even get read and sighed as he turned to gaze out of the window. He reached for his coffee without really looking at it, just letting his eyes stretch themselves out after too long staring at a screen.

The building site opposite that had been empty for the last few weeks was now full of activity again; workers were carting bricks and other debris about as another wall got demolished and the remains transported to the dumpster beside the road. Nathan watched the scene and entertained a few moments daydreaming about the advantages of working outside in the summertime; getting out of the air conditioning and breathing the fresh air, and moving around instead of sitting at a desk all day sounded like a good deal. He had to remind himself that he had the advantage in the winter when the weather was rain and wind, and a comfy chair and a roof over his head were worth all day sat at a desk.

But just now, the weather was sunny and he couldn’t help but feel that in some respects the workers on the other side of the street had the better deal today. As he drank his coffee he watched them, wondering what they felt about it. He could see how hot it was from the fact that underneath their safety hats and hi-vis vests, many of them were wearing as little as possible.

His gaze settled on the nearest guy, shovelling a pile of debris into a wheelbarrow. And without having planned it, he found his gaze lingering. There was something about the way the man moved; adding an improbable amount of grace to such a functional task. An unexpected gust of wind blew a puff of plaster dust at him, and he turned to the side out of its way. As he did so, Nathan noticed the tattoo on his shoulder, and the muscles under the tanned skin of his back move as he ran a hand over his face. 

He put the shovel down, apparently deciding it was time for a break, and Nathan couldn’t blame him as he watched a line of sweat make its way down his spine, tracing a line through the dust. He turned around the other way to catch the last of the breeze; with his eyes closed he angled his face into the air for a moment before it stilled again and he opened his eyes, disappointed.

He took his gloves off and rested them by the shovel, before pulling a water bottle out of one of the many pockets running down his legs and pouring a little into his hand. Taking his hard hat off for a moment, he brought his other hand to his head, running the cooling water through his hair. It dripped down his neck and onto his collarbone as he put the hard hat back on.

Nathan, despite himself, watched transfixed. It was not only the fact that the unopenable windows and overly-enthusiastic air con meant that he couldn’t feel the heat the man was clearly struggling with. It was also the fact that he was gorgeous and Nathan could not tear his eyes away.

The man closed his eyes again as he took a long drink from the bottle, and as he put it back in its pocket he glanced around him, as if to remind himself that the world outside his job still existed, or almost as if looking for something.

Nathan watched him, assuming he was too far away to be noticed. He was going to have to get back to work in a moment, but damn it this guy was gorgeous. His eyes travelled over the building Nathan was sat in, running along the windows of the office, got to the space where Nathan was sat, and … stopped.

Nathan almost jumped out of his seat. He wouldn’t be visible from this distance, surely. And in any case, the windows had that reflective coating on them didn’t they, the guy wouldn’t be able to see much inside anyway. Didn’t they?

He jumped again as his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID in surprise; head office were phoning him? Oh right, he had asked them to. Now, what had his query been again? 

“Hello, Nathan Department. Er, I mean, Finance Team, Wuornos speaking.” He grimaced and shook his head at himself, grateful that they at least couldn’t see him, and pulled up the email he’d sent so that he could remember all the incredibly coherent points he had thought of earlier. Given the shaky start, the call went surprisingly well, and ended on an at least half-promising note. Once he’d hung up, he picked up his coffee again, but it had gone cold. He risked a glance out of the window, but the man and the wheelbarrow were gone.

He resolved to focus determinedly on his work for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created with the aim of improving communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates all forms of positive feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Anything you'd like to see more of
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> The LLF Project also has a Comment Builder here.
> 
> This author typically replies to comments, however if for any reason you would rather not receive a reply, include #whisper in your comment and I'll leave you be:)
> 
> Comments are very welcome no matter how long ago this fic was posted. You do not need an account to comment.
> 
> Or, come chat on tumblr (http://cookiedoughmeagain.tumblr.com/) or Twitter (https://twitter.com/CookieDoughYou) I'm always happy to hear from Haven fans:)


End file.
